falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Puerto de San Andrés
A wharf in Huervo Nache, it is the site of fishing boats heading out and coming back from sea and of a free kitchen providing the poor with god's bounty. History originally a dock for fishing vessels heading into Gulf before The War, little changed except for it's stability until 2234. It was rediscovered in that year by Javier Avalos, a minor merchant who had recently gone bankrupt. Seeing the dilapidated fishing boats still (somewhat) above the water, he saw his way to the top. The way to the top is never an easy trip, as Javier soon found out, as he tried to repair and bilge the water out of the boats. This proved very difficult as Javier had never been closer than 500 yards to a boat, but fortunes were not made at a distance. After sinking a few boats, he finally managed to drain and fix a boat, a old trawler, with scavenged wood, and replaced netting. Fuel was his next problem to solve, what was left in the tank had been ruined by water, and the entire engine would probably have to replaced. He chose the easier option of tossing it overboard, and fashioning a sail and paddles for the craft, ensuring that he could move it himself. His first trip to see was less than spectacular, as he exhausted himself from getting them ship to deep water and had to lay under the deck until he was strong enough to haul in the nets. Having a haul of fish regardless, he rowed back to port and went around the city, trying to sell his fish. He did sell some, but the majority was still under the deck of his ship. Contemplating what to do with a few hundred pounds of fish, he happened to wander upon a family of beggars, who looked as if they had not ate in days. Moved by compassion for these wretches, he told them to come with him and he would give them food. When they returned to his boat, he gave them as much as they could carry, causing them to break down in tears at his generosity. Feeling good from his charity, he spent the night quietly roasting and eating fish. The next morning he awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door of the pilothouse. Opening the door, he found himself face to face with large number of starving people. Their apparent representative told him that the family told the others of his kind heart, and that they were hoping he might have some fish to spare to them. Javier opened his chests to them, just as grateful to them for taking the fish as they were that he gave them the fish.feeling a sense of joy from the smiles on their faces, Javier found his purpose in life, he would row out to sea, haul in all the fish he could and return to Soto La Marina, giving food to all who needed it. He was aided in his cause in 2240 by the church itself, as the Pope was moved by his actions and sent several men to fix up a nearby building to help in feeding of the hungry. They also managed to repair another boat which they sent out with Javier, while back in the city the fish from the previous haul was being salted and preserved, guarantying it wouldn't spoil before Javier returned. Javier would die in 2245 from throat cancer, but the church would continue his work. They named the harbor after Saint Andrew and renovated a neighboring building into a shelter that the poor and homeless could sleep. Since then it's service has only increased, and shows no signs of slowing down as 2282 looms on the horizon, Which suits the workers of Puerto de San Andrés just fine. Category:Places Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas